THE TRAVELERS
by Karma23
Summary: The World has become dangerous for people to live in. Humanity must migrate on new worlds. But the order of the migration appears most unfair for Trevize O'Tah who decides to fight the establishted list. To do so, he will find the help of an officer.


Chapter 1 : The Meeting

He was waiting for 9 PM to come. Some people were there already. Close friends mostly as well as members of his family. Mechanically he kept checking the equipment and repeating in his head what he was going to say. Little by little the room filled, and when 9:15 PM arrived he decided that the moment had come and he went to the bottom of the room. Like usual now, he stood in front of the giant screen and spoke. He said his introduction speech, short and friendly, and made way for film. A slight dumps invaded him that he tried to chase immediately. The whole evening he had fought against an irrepressible urge to go and check the IGCC ( Inter-Galactical Communication Comutator) , more usually called The Cristal, nobody knew exactly why and nobody cared, and make sure that she was not showing there. But she has not been reachable since a month now and he had lost all contact from a day to another, and he had never received any explanation or notification of any kind. He chased that distressing thought out of his head once more and turned his attention back to the film. He would have next to take the floor and lead the discussion. "What had happened?" he wondered one last time before he concentrated his attention to the film again, this time for good. 

He sat between two of its best friends, Enderad Femtah, his childhood friend and his closest friend and Imran A d'Oh, a military officer, by whom all had begun. .

Of medium size, and although he had not the typical physics of the inhabitants of the P135; he was a handsome man. He had inherited the fine and aristocratic features of his mother as well as her deep black eyes and hair and the toffee color skin of his father, that pleased women so much. 

The documentary film was a report that had been sent to his friend Enderad Femtah, who was journalist . The documentary was a sum of differents testimonials , from high-ranked officials who were commenting on how were organized migrations towards Stella 3, the last of the three telluric planet that the Earth had decided to colonize.

The documentary film was followed in the end with a long interview of the President of the U10, Boh Banger. The colonization program of the 3 telluric plane had been set up 20 years before , when the World-wide Government, presided by the 10 presidents of the 10 first more powerful economics countries of the moment, had received a final report from the World-wide Bureau for the Protection and preservation of the Environment on the condition of the Planet. 

The Report, as it had been since called, was overwhelming and irrevocable. The life on Earth such as one knew it was irreparably finished and all life on Earth was meant to disappear in the 50 next years to come. After receiving this report, the World-wide Government had set up a program of evacuation of the Planet towards the 3 telluric listed planets by then and the beginning of colonization had begun: Terra Nova, Primera, Stella 3. 

The final goal was merely the drop out of the Earth. At that time opponents to the Program had been numerous, claiming that the earth was the cradle of humanity and that it had to be saved … Then with the passing time of the years, the Program had followed and the world-wide population little by little got used to the Program and accepted the facts, and the Program, passed in the morals and was part of life and settings of each earthling, in such a way that no one anymore would still really pay attention to it.

Trevizebrahi had been born and had grown with the Program. He belonged to an extremely rich familly the P135, country of average dimension but very crouded from Asian southeast area. threvizebrahi had grown in a privileged environment and never had lacked nothing, although his country never had been classified among the most developped countries of the Planet. The only wealth of P135 was its nuclear capacity and the giant deposits of atotroms that had discovered in its floor. The atotrom was used as principal source of energy for manufactured batteries of atotromics propulsion. This baterries were used notably in the production of the last generation of family flying shuttles, the VX504. Trevizebrahi 's father had done his own personal wealth by dint of atotrom on his property, which had contributed to turn O'Tah the family not only wealthier than what it already was, but also popular and world famous. The atotrom had revolutionized all the locomotions methods of the whole humanity in couple of years due to a technique set up by the now famous research scientist: Graham Totrom that had discovered this revolutionary source of energy. 

The Atotrom energy principle was so simple that the success had been immediat. The atotrom worked on the same principle as the former quartz batteries of the former humanity. When put in contact with a magnetic source as a magnet, the Atotrom slowly started its combustion and gave an energy powerful enough to make any machine or motor work …. Besides, the atotrom had this tremendous capacity of crumble itself once the combustion was finished which made it an amazing economical and ecological energy supply, unfortunately not enough to save the Planet as had stated the Report. 

Although the Atotrom had not been enough to develop P135, due to political as well as religious issues, it had made it a strategic country in all the world-wide decision councils and decision votes.

The interviews that Trevizebrahi was discovering in the documentary film revealed that the countries classifications for the colonization of the 3 telluric planets was totally biased, and unjustified, and that the real goal of this colonization was to create a new humanity cleared out of every part of humanity that wasn't economically at level …..and the documentary clearly showed that only first world countries had access to the colonization Program….. which meant that almost 70 of humanity was simply condamned to a slowly death….

The documentary was of course totally illegal and whoever looked at it was likely to disappear suddenly. And all the people present in this room knew it. At the end of the documentary, the President of the U10 was explainning that the Program had to be modified and quicken. 

When the film was finished, Trevizebrahi got up to switch off the device and switch on the light again. The dismayed silence of the room in front of the shocking revelations of the documentary film, soon left place to a growing hurlyburly, as well as signs of anger. As usual the questions burst forth and the discussion was intense. A young woman got up and sayd: "But why? why all that? I don't believe it, I don't! this is way too unfair! if that was true, the tellograms of the world would have showed it, spoke about it. The goal of the Program can not be that one!" 

It was Mina Nash, a young student of the U10 who was doing her university studies in the P135, on the multiples capacities not yet discovered of the Atotrom. She was friends with Fran O'Tah, Trevizebrahi younger sister and everyone knew and liked her very much. The hubbub in the room was at big and the discussions burst out in all the directions and no one could hear the other speaking.

Trevizebrahi left the room and went in his office, taking advantage of this occasion to go see the Cristal, but the Cristal remained desperately empty, once again for his biggest dismay. Chasing once more the feelings of emptiness that invaded him, Trevize took his keys out of his pocket and placed a tiny key in the lock of one of the drawers of his desk. He turned the key, and openned the drawer and took out a document confined in an envelope on which people could read " TOP SECRET". He then returned to the projection room and went to the bottom of it, in front of the giant screen and got up his hand in sign of silence.

When the silence returned, and while switching on the device once again, he put the document, page after page in the projector, and said: "Dear Mina, I understand all your doubts and hesitations, I 've had exactly the same, some years before, and I can't spend a day without hoping that my beliefs are false. But let me show you this again, Mina, and all of you here. Everthing is summarized inside it. And what is in this document does not leave any place for doubt concerning the real WWG intentions regarding humanity, my dear Mina…. and believe Mina, that it makes me as sad as you." 

And l while projecting the pages on the giant screen, he recalled the day he had had that document in his hands for the first time. 


End file.
